


Cherry

by sophiahelix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Smoking, Tumblr Prompt, barcelona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: Now Mila turns to look at her, blue eyes open and bright. She offers the cigarette back, pinched between two fingertips lacquered red as her lips, and quirks a smile, sarcastic and knowing. “You mean you don't support your brother no matter what?”“Hmph,” Mari snorts, and takes the cigarette back.





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to pearl-o for prompting me to write some femslash!

“I've never been to such a big competition before,” Mari says, leaning back her head to exhale. The old stone of the building is rough against the back of her head, still ringing with the noise of the banquet inside.

“Really?” Mila asks, as she takes the cigarette from Mari. She takes in quick little puffs, her cheeks hollowing and her red lips pouting out with each inhale.

“Yeah,” Mari says. “Nationals, of course, but only my parents could afford the competitions last year. Someone has to run the inn back home.”

“Mm,” Mila says, exhaling smoke in a cloud around her face. She breathes it back in through her nose delicately, closing her eyes to enjoy it. 

“It wasn't worth going anyway,” Mari says. “Since he lost.”

Now Mila turns to look at her, blue eyes open and bright. She offers the cigarette back, pinched between two fingertips lacquered red as her lips, and quirks a smile, sarcastic and knowing. “You mean you don't support your brother no matter what?”

“Hmph,” Mari snorts, and takes the cigarette back. “I suppose I do. But someone has to keep the family business going. Pay for all those fancy costumes.”

She gives Mila a sidelong glance as she inhales again, looking her up and down. Mila’s sleeveless black dress has a sweetheart neckline and fits the curves of her body tightly, ending at mid-calf above a pair of strappy black heels that make her as tall as Mari. 

Mari blows out her smoke, looking up at the dark, foggy sky, arching above the alleyway. “Anyway, it's a good thing I don't care about fancy things.”

“Mm,” Mila says, and Mari feels her turning towards her, leaning sideways against the wall with her hand behind her head. She's close enough Mari can smell her perfume, strong and sweet, rich and flowery. “You could certainly use some better clothes.”

Mari breaks into a smile and turns to look at her again. She offers out the cigarette, and she thinks Mila’s reaching for it but instead Mila runs her finger along the plain, rounded neckline of Mari’s patterned shirt, tucked into a short black skirt over tights and motorcycle boots. Mari catches her breath and holds it, waiting.

“You look good in green, at least,” Mila says, low. She's looking down, watching the progress of her finger, and her thick lashes are dark and smudged. She reaches the dip between Mari’s collarbone and lingers there, stroking softly.

Mari takes another drag off the cigarette. Mila looks up as she does, and their face are so close now that Mari can feel the warmth of her skin, see the faint down along her upper lip. Mari opens her mouth slightly to let a trickle of smoke escape and Mila comes even closer, breathing it in.

Her mouth is red, shiny and full, heart-shaped. Mari’s drawn to it, leaning in to exhale the smoke slowly as Mila draws it in. Her heart beats faster, from the nicotine and the proximity, and from knowing what will happen next.

But first, Mila has to breathe out too. She does it as slowly as Mari did, sharing it again, and Mari’s just wondering if they'll do this all night, trading smoke between them, when Mila leans in all the way to press their lips together.

It feels slick and artificial for a moment, just that coated surface against her mouth. Then Mila kisses her for real, and Mari flicks her tongue out to taste the soft, tangy underside of Mila’s lip, meeting her small, deft tongue in return. Everything about the way Mila kisses is quick and enchanting, and Mari rests her head back against the wall and lets it happen; Mila nipping at her lips, Mila leaning in until their breasts are pressed together, Mila cupping her face with one hand, stroking Mari’s ear with her thumb. 

The cherry of the cigarette glows hot against Mari’s knuckles, and she flicks it away before it burns her. Now she has two free hands to tangle in Mila’s loose hair, and Mila makes a soft groan against her mouth when Mari strokes down to grip the back of her neck. 

When she lets her fingers glide along the zipper of Mila’s dress, though, Mila catches in a breath and stops kissing her, leaning away a little. She laughs, softly, a little disbelieving, and then rubs the tip of her nose against Mari’s.

“I'm not a girl to have in an alley,” she says, a piquant, teasing note in her voice.

“Mm,” Mari says, pressing her lips together. She leans up and takes a quick kiss from Mila’s lips, smudged and slippery now. “Where can I have you then?"

“In my room, of course,” Mila says, tossing her head. She kisses Mari again, firmly, and steps back. That knowing smile from before is on her face again, and she reaches down to take Mari’s hand. “Come on. I'll teach you some appreciation for fancy things.”

Mari smiles back, raising one eyebrow, and follows her down the cobbled street, underneath the winter Spanish moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [sophia-helix](http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280611) by [Chestnut_filly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly)




End file.
